


Confrontations

by pairatime



Series: Ian's Descent [8]
Category: Tower Prep
Genre: Claiming Bites, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Connor doesn’t understand why Ian treats Coach so different but he wants to find out.





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2019 round of Kink Bingo: Bites

“You’re going to train me,” Connor said as he walked into the gym’s training room where the guards had already brought Coach.

Coach studied Connor for a moment, “Ian’s wants me to train you?”

“I’m ordering you to train me and I am Ian’s second,” Connor stated as he selected a pair of bo staffs from the weapon rack, throwing one to Coach.

Catching the staff only long enough to throw it back Coach calmly met Connor’s gaze, “I am no longer a member of staff of Tower Prep; the Headmaster has no authority over me. I answer only to Ian,” Coach made clear.

Narrowing his eyes Connor thrust the staff back into Coach’s arms, “Ian is the Headmaster and as his second I’m giving you an order and you will obey,” Conner ordered again as he pushed harder against Coach.

Moving with surprising speed Coach forced both staff’s aside and spun Connor, slamming him into one of the pole that dotted the room, “Get back unless you want me to stop playing and start demonstrating how much more training you all need,” Coach barked at the guards as he glared them down.

Exchanging glances with each other the guards hesitated clearly unsure what to do.

“Give us the room, now,” Connor ordered as he pushed against Coach, testing the older man’s hold on him. “He won’t hurt me. He knows that it wouldn’t please Ian,” he added.

Waiting until the guards had left Coach released Connor, shoving the man to the ground, “You might be Ian’s second but I was his first. I helped shape him into the man you belong to. I answer to him and him only,” Coach stated plainly.

“I’m not the only one that belongs to him-am I,” Connor said as he cautiously got to his feet.

Coach said nothing as he and Connor started slowly circling each other.

“You aren’t the first headmaster loyalist we’ve gotten our hands on but you’re different. Ian let you stay, puts you to work training our people. Trains with you alone. Trusts you not to-he trust you like an ally and not the enemy you are. Why?” Connor demanded to know.

Smirking Coach stopped walking and spread his arms, “I came here. I,” Coach takes a breathe, “I killed team and turned myself over to you and have told Ian everything I know. I am an ally Connor and Ian knows it,” Coach stated.

“How, how does he know you’re not some trap, that it isn’t some long game,” Connor countered, the worry becoming clear in his voice.

Nodding his head, Coach smiled and looked away, “you’re worried about him. Not just as your headmaster, your friend. But your lover and more. I should have-“ Coach let his voice trail off as he pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the wayside, reveling the scars and bruises that covered his chest.

“What? How? None of the trainees could, would-“ Connor said stunned as he looked at them, his gaze landing on the large mark cut into Coach’s chest, “that was not there when we captured you.”

“No, it wasn’t. Ian wanted to make it clear I was not to leave his side again,” Coach answered calmly before smirking at Connor, “And we both know he enjoys marking what’s his.”

“What are you talking about?” Connor asked carefully, his hand becoming very deliberately still.

“The inside of your thigh, has Ian ever let the bite truly fade?” Coach asked rather than answer the question.

“What do you know, that’s none of your concern,” Connor countered as his hands balled into fist.

“It is my concern Connor,” Coach responded as he dropped his loose sweats and lifted up one leg of his boxer briefs giving Connor a clear view of his inner tight and the healing yellow bruise and fading teeth marks. Pressing his thumb into it Coach smiled at Connor, “I’d almost forgotten what it felt like after Ian forced the headmaster and the rest of us out but since I’ve defected Ian’s enjoyed reminding me.”

Letting his hand go to his own tight Connor could only stare for a long few minutes leaving the gym in silences until he stepped forward, his eyes never leaving the bite, “how long. How long have you been-how long?” he asked.

“I meant it when I said I was Ian’s first,” Coach answered as he met Connor’s stare, “How do you think Ian had access to the gym when he bite you for the first time?” Coach asked.

“You were the other…you’ve sided with us back then? But-“ Connor cut himself off as he turned away, “get dressed, the guards will be taking you back to your room shortly,” he stated as he walked from the room.


End file.
